Secret episode 2 - Theft/Transcript
D.B. Russell: The West Las Vegas Beach Club is a place that attracts tourists from all over to sunbathe and party all day long. D.B. Russell: But tourists seeking thrills also attracts thieves seeking a quick buck. D.B. Russell: Someone stole a petty cash safe last night, and who knows what they intend to do with it. Or if they'll steal again. D.B. Russell: Let's catch the thief in the night and make the streets safe for tourists again. We'll start where the theft occurred. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: There was something more interesting on that piece of evidence than what you can see with the naked eye. D.B. Russell: Under the microscope, we were able to tell that there was a drug, which we analyzed and discovered that our suspect has bad eye sight. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Thanks for coming in, Mark Valsten. Seems you're involved in another crime. Mark Valsten: I didn't do anything. And this is borderline harrassment. What do you want from me? Jim Brass: You have nothng to worry about if you're innocent. But we thought you might have information on a petty cash safe which was stolen recently. Mark Valsten: A theft? I thought you were going to drag me in here and ask if I was involved in a murder again. Mark Valsten: I know nothing about it. Maybe if you spent less time dragging me in here, then a petty cash safe wouldn't have been stolen. Jim Brass: I'm done, but you're not, Mark Valsten. Wr could hold you as a person of interest. We don't need you to talk. The evidence will speak for itself. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Looks like you found yourself in the hotseat again, Annette Walsh. I'd think you'd be more law-abiding after the last time we met. Annette Walsh: Look, I've been clean. I haven't done anything and no one I know died. So I don't know why I'd be here. Jim Brass: Someone stole a petty cash safe last night, and we have evidence that links you to the crime. That's why you're here. Annette Walsh: I don't know anything about a petty cash safe. I swear. Someone is trying to frame me. Jim Brass: It's your word against the evidence, and the evidence never lies. Maybe it's time you try telling us a different story, one that's honest. Annette Walsh: I told you the truth, and if you don't believe me, I have someone else you can talk to; my lawyer. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: Eugene Vonner, we have information that places you in at the same location where a petty cash safe was stolen yesterday. Eugene Vonner: That doesn't mean anything. I was there, but not when a petty cash safe was stolen. Jim Brass: How can you be so sure? I never told you what time it was stolen. Eugene Vonner: Because I saw it when I left. And then, I was at home watching TV for the rest of the night. So it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: We'll check your alibi. But if you're lying to us we won't be so nice next time we talk. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Interesting new theories seem to have come out of those files. Looks like our suspect has a specific hobby. D.B. Russell: But not just any hobby. Our suspect likes football. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: All this investigating has given me the munchies, but seems committing a crime did the same for the perp. D.B. Russell: Turns out that our perp likes to eat sunflowers seeds. Check that information against our suspects. Arrest D.B. Russell: Eugene Vonner you're under arrest for stealing a petty cash safe. Eugene Vonner: How did you figure out? I watch all the crime shows. I was sure I didn't leave a trace. D.B Russell: If you watch crime shows, then you like stories, and the evidence always tells a story. D.B. Russell: The only story I don't know is why you did it. Eugene Vonner: I didn't think it would matter, I have gambling debts I need to pay. I didn't hurt anyone. D.B Russell: There's no such thing as a "victim-less" crime. Everyone gets hurt in crime, and now, you'll pay the consequences behind bars. Category:Transcripts